matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Tank Destroyer
* * Bipod |type = Primary |grade = |released = 15.5.0 |efficiency/_damage = 57 |fire_rate = 99 (600 rpm) |capacity = 300 (max 1500) |mobility = *100 *55 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0) |accuracy = |range = Up to 1000 miles |theme = Military-themed |cost = 395 |level_required = 32 |firing_sound = }} The Tank Destroyer is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance *It is a bulky anti-materiel .50 caliber machine gun with the long barrel and the handle. It also features the two side handles for both left/right-handed users, massive .50 caliber round box. There is a print on the said box which states ".50", signifying that it uses .50 caliber rounds. It also features the emblem that is similar to the icon. Strategy It has devastating damage, above-average fire rate, massive capacity, poor mobility and high accuracy. Tips *Use this weapon in all ranges. *This gun is very good for taking people using the Jetpack as its rapid-fire projectiles can easily overwhelm them. *Remember that you can shoot through walls. If you see an opponent's name, shoot just below it, and you should hit their head through the wall. *This weapon is incredibly accurate, and is best used at long ranges. *Aim for the head for a guaranteed kill. Body shots also work, however, it will give you less points than a headshot kill. *Due to its projectiles being capable of passing through walls, it can be used to kill multiple players, regardless of a good hiding area. *This gun is capable of supporting players on Flag Capture matches, as well as killing those who use the tunnel to transport the flag in Two Castles. *This weapon deals good damage at medium or close range or in maps like Colosseum and Silent School. This is useful for targeting players who try to get out of the map via a glitch, due to its ability to fire through solid objects. *This gun is proficient in Arena and Co-op Survival as it's high-damage projectiles possess wall-break and its ammo capacity is extreme proficient. *Try to switch weapons when engaging opponents, as this weapon has low mobility. Use other weapons to finish off players that attempt an escape with a higher mobility weapon. *As always, aim on the head for maximum damage. *Use this similarly like the Laser Minigun. *Due to this having a very long reloading time, it is recommended to reload at a slightly non-exposed spot. Once done reloading, continue on attacking. *Make use of this weapon's high damage, as this weapon is deadly for unaware people. *Aim and spam at the ram icon on Fort Siege and you might occasionally get kills. *Since this gun has the Dater Hater-like fire rate, you could try spamming the machine gun through walls. *This would be useful for Flag Capture, as it is a fast way to kill people who are traveling under the map with your flag. *This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and high damage to create combo kill shot.(reduce enemy armor with the sheer gun speed and finish them off with a scoped in headshot, the bullet firing speed can easily panic inexperienced players and shred players at lower levels, upon reaching high levels however, it is recommended to either upgrade this weapon or go for the Heavy Shotgun, where three headshots is sufficient to kill even ruby armor players). *With extremely good accuracy, it can be used at all ranges albeit with difficulty with no scope, however, melee ranges can be a little difficult. *This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, a rate of fire and high magazine capacity. Counters *The slow mobility will make users easier to aim for. Use a long-distance weapon such as a sniper rifle to quickly kill enemy users. *Any well-placed hits from one-shot weapons will do the trick. *Approaching this weapon with a very irregular path will help avoid getting hit. *Try to avoid camping in corners, especially behind objects, as they are hard to escape from, and also the users can spam randomly, and still hit you, without even knowing where you are. *A skilled player could still hit you from long ranges, so if these users have chosen you as their target don't stop moving or kill them before they kill you. *Use other one shot kill weapons, such as the Anti-Champion Rifle, although you may have a fire rate disadvantage and you may reveal your location. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this counter. *Keep out of this gun's users' sight. *This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. *Blast off its users with area damage weapons at close to medium range. *Shotgun the user from behind to annihilate. *Not many automatic weapons stand a chance at winning a direct firefight with this, especially since high damage and wall break skyrockets its time to kill, range and mobility will take care of most players. *This weapon lacks a scope, making it difficult to fight at long ranges. Use this advantage to pick off the user from a distance and back off if you have to. *The Tank Destroyer has a very distinct and loud firing sound, alerting enemy players to a firefight. This can be used to your advantage by making the user appear as a target to a teammate or enemy player. *This weapon does not have a scope so using snipers would prove to be very effective counters, however, be mindful that they are still highly accurate and skilled players could still hit you Firing Sound *Mech Heavy Rifle's Theme *Military-themed Trivia *It looks like the anti-materiel counterpart of the Heavy Killer. *It takes exactly 30 seconds to deplete its ammo, while the Laser Minigun lasts 15 seconds. *Its name sounds fitting as it can pass through walls and that in real life it can easily severely damage enemy armor. *The ammo box and the bipod seems to be reverse in position unlike how it should be in real life. Fruther, the handle bars for the secondary hand should be placed farther within the receiver for the sake of convenience. *Its production was halted upon the introduction of the Helicopter Machine Gun shortly after its introduction. The reason behind the halting of its production is that it had a design flaws, such as the magazine being placed at the back of the bipod, which caused instability. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Wall Break Category:Bipod Category:Themed